


Secrets

by SelfService



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning around I was greeted with Natasha. She was advancing towards a short woman, who I have never seen before. How did she get into my tower? <br/>“JARVIS, how did she get into my tower?”<br/>“I do not know sir.” What the hell. She got passed JARVIS. She got into my tower and has gotten in when we are most vulnerable, she..  just got the life slapped out of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stark’s pov         

 

There were plenty of reasons as to why Clint and Natasha barley trusted anyone. We all knew their pasts. We knew that they had told us most of what had happened but not all. That was only fair, we all need to keep some secrets to ourselves. It would have probably stayed like that if it weren’t for this morning at 6:27.

“Tony if you put one more of your nasty little fingers into the food and keep on insisting you are not hungry, you will be missing fingers.” Captain America could get really ugly when he really wanted to. The glares he sends promise pain and hurt.

“Jeez can’t a man eat?” That earned a chuckle from Clint and a snort from Natasha, who were both sitting on the couch that was a part of the “living room”. Since technically it was one big room there were no walls to separate the kitchen and other rooms. Who needed those anyway this was the communal floor.

“Like a civilized person with a plate and silverware, yes.”  He is so serious all the time, I can’t help but ruffle his feathers. He loves me all the more for it, even if he does seem a little exasperated most of the time at my antics. Sliding myself into the space between Steve and the stove I reached up to get a plate. My backside was firmly pressed against his front and his hands immediately go to my waist to secure me. I can’t help it, too early in the morning to be this serious.

“No PDA during breakfast.”  A giggle followed it.

“Then comeback at lunch.” Distracting me from my Stevie. Wait, I don’t know that voice. Turning around I was greeted with Natasha. She was advancing towards a short woman, who I have never seen before. How did she get into my tower?

“JARVIS, how did she get into my tower?”

“I do not know sir.” What the hell. She got passed JARVIS. She got into my tower and has gotten in when we are most vulnerable, she..  just got the life slapped out of her.

Natasha was pissed. Whoever this person is has put more expression on Natasha’s face then I have ever seen before. Ever.  This one person seems to have gotten on the wrong side of both of our assassins. Clint’s whole face was turning red and his hands were clenching, white knuckled. Then everything seemed to have drained out of him. He fell back onto the living room couch and sat down. The girl was fast, too fast to be human. She was on the couch in seconds and giving Clint puppy eyes.

“Where have you been Myshka?” The girl’s hands flew up and were dancing in crazy patterns. “ No you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to do that with me, not anymore.” The girl deflated.

“ Myshka miss Tash and Clint.”

“Where did you go?” The girl recoiled as if she had been hit. The tone in Clints voice was angry he was angry and mad and it was so easy to tell. “Where did you go?”

“Myshka never want to leave family, but Myshka had no choice.”

“Answer the question.”

“Myshka never wanted to leave Myshka had no choice.”

“Where did you go?”

“Myshka had no choice Mysh..”

“Tell me where you went. NOW.” At this point he was practically screaming. Which brought James into the room.

‘What is going on? Who is that?” The Girl’s face was looking at Clint’s so James could only see the back of the girl’s head. Her long, black curly hair was down her back in several different rats nests.  There were leaves stuck in as well as other unknown objects. Looking closely at the girl, she was really dirty and currently sitting on my white couch. That was totally going in the trash.

Natasha was standing  behind Clint’s side of the couch.

“Tell us where you went Myshka or you can leave.”

“Tasha would really send  Myshka away?

“You are not family anymore. You left and haven’t been seen for a long time. We don’t know where you went, what you have been doing and if you are a danger to us. Myshka just tell us where you went. “

“Myshka not family. Myshka not family,,” She kept repeating it over and over and over again. She was psychotic.  Somehow I had ended up behind Steve and pushed into the corner of the kitchen with James to the right side of us, except the person standing there was not James. Poking Steve’s gorgeous back insistently, the big oaf swatted my fingers.

‘Steve” He finally turned around to look at me and I pointed at James. Turning to look at James he froze. This was the Winter Soldier. Shit.

“Bucky, I need you to calm down. Whats the matter, what is happening?”

“Zhena” The girls face turned so fast to look at James that it looked painful. If that girl wasn’t already looking scared she looked downright terrified. Her pale skin went paler, she could have been a ghost.

“Muzh?” Her voice was shaky and her body trembled.  Natasha’s face was shocked. Nobody ever shocked the Black Widow. Ever.  Clint on the other hand looked pissed. The girl got up and out of her seat. The Winter Soldier slowly advanced forward.

“Yego?” She was shaking her head reverently and tears were in her eyes. Sobs were shaking her body.  She took a couple steps back. “Yego?” It continued until her back hit the wall. Winter Soldier’s hand hit the wall by the side of her head hard, but not too hard that it went through. His other hand went to her chin his fingers carefully yet forcefully pulling her face up so she would look into his eyes. “Darcy where is he?” She struggled against his hold for a couple of minutes and then her body went lax. James had to hold her up by wrapping his arm around her torso.

“Dead.”

What the hell is going on?


	2. Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just seconds ago she was sobbing hysterically and shaking. Just seconds ago she lay lax in Bucky’s grip. Just minutes ago she was the girl who had broken into Tony’s tower. She was still crying but it did not seem to hinder her. Bucky wasn’t even trying to escape he just laid there on the floor unmoving, a still as stone. His eyes seemed to be frozen, looking into the nothingness as blood curling screams pierced the air as the girl threw punches at Buck’s face. He just took it like they were nothing.  
> What the hell is going on?

Steve Rogers Pov

 

The girl who had interrupted our morning ritual of breakfast had Bucky in a hold that had him unable to move. Just seconds ago she was sobbing hysterically and shaking. Just seconds ago she lay lax in Bucky’s grip. Just minutes ago she was the girl who had broken into Tony’s tower. She was still crying but it did not seem to hinder her. Bucky wasn’t even trying to escape he just laid there on the floor unmoving, a still as stone. His eyes seemed to be frozen, looking into the nothingness. Blood curling screams pierced the air as the girl threw punches at Buck’s face. He just took it like they were nothing, and they clearly were not. He was bleeding and he was not quickly healing, she had power for someone so little. 

It seems that everything went further downhill when I moved quickly to pull her off of Bucky. It was like a switch was clicked and no longer was Bucky her target but me. She had power as well as speed. It must have been seconds but she had me backed against the wall and was throwing punches into my gut. I have not felt pain like that since I fought with Bucky all those months ago. It was so quick and unexpected that training left my mind. All of the years in the military and as an Avenger and I made a rookie mistake. I leaned over to protect my ribs as I heard a crack only for my face to meet her knee. I was down on my knees in seconds and her hands were wrapped around my head. I looked up into her face but was unable to see anything as I was barely conscious, but I could feel her hands begin to twist. 

I would not be able to heal from a broken neck. Who knew that Captain America could be killed? Closing my eyes I waited for the inevitable. Except it never came. Opening my eyes I was faced with the Winter Soldier. His eyes were cold but were still full of sorrow. She was kicking and trying so hard to escape his grip. His arms were holding her tighter and tighter. He moved his head to her ear to escape her head butt. Pushing his face against the side of hers he squeezed tighter. She was keening like a wounded animal. Those sounds coming out of her mouth I had never heard out of a humans. It sent shivers all throughout my body, making my heart stutter. 

His mouth moved as he whispered into her ear. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Over and over he whispered those words. A tear dropped from the corner of his eye. This was not Bucky this was the Winter Soldier. He who had been taught to never cry to never feel emotion had shed a tear for this girl. 

Her eyes met mine and they were wild with fear and with a brokenness. Then they were closed, the connection was broken as she lay unconscious in Bucky’s arms and a stuttered breath was drawn in through my mouth.

What the hell is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I do not at all take ownership over these characters.


End file.
